


Perfect (just the way you are)

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, brief appearance of Insecure!Magnus, but really it's all good, showering together, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: They literally just shower together and kiss a lot.





	Perfect (just the way you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Who am I even anymore

Although every moment with Alexander is a blessing, showering together has quickly become one of Magnus’ favorite activities.

It’s intimate, not necessarily sexual—though, in all honesty, it is _that,_ too, more often than not—and provides Magnus with the opportunity to fully appreciate all of that _vigorous_ training his dear Shadowhunter puts in. He knows that Alec feels the same: sees it in the hungry hazel eyes currently traveling down the length of his naked body, hears it in the breathy, barely-there pants that escape through pink, slightly parted lips.

Magnus leans in and mouths at Alec’s jaw, at the _Deflect_ rune—smirking at the moans his ministrations elicit.

Then Alec is drawing back, and Magnus blinks his eyes open. Water drips from his eyelashes, obscuring his view—but even through the spray, he can see that Alec is smiling: that private, affectionate smile Magnus has only ever seen directed at him.

Heat unfurls in his stomach.

“What?” he asks, voice slightly breathless, even as his lips twitch to return the smile. It’s impossible not to, when Alec is looking at him like that.

Alec reaches out and gently thumbs at Magnus’ cheekbone. There’s fondness and what is unmistakably amusement lighting up his eyes as he tilts his head, as if in thought.

It takes longer than it probably should—Alec’s fingers burning into his skin a most effective distraction—before Magnus remembers the makeup.

Usually, he takes care of it beforehand, either the mundane way or with magic, but this time—this time, they had both been impatient, too many days since they had last seen each other in a non-professional capacity for longer than a few minutes, and he had completely forgotten, too intent on making up for lost time.

Magnus is given one microsecond to panic—because he has a pretty good idea what he looks like: blue kohl, black eye shadow, and glitter all smudged around and beneath his eyes and trailing down his cheeks like sewage water and soot; it’s a look not even _he_ can pull off—before Alec smashes their lips together again, tongue pushing into Magnus’ mouth with heated desperation.

Magnus moans—gasps, when Alec withdraws and teeth suddenly scrape against his nape, his hands tightening in Alec’s hair.

Only Alexander, he thinks dazedly.

“I love you like this,” Alec murmurs against him, voice low and rough, sending shivers down Magnus’ spine.

Magnus gives a breathy laugh.

“Like this? Alexander, please, I look—”

“Beautiful,” Alec finishes. He looks up, lips swollen and hazel eyes almost blown completely black, burning with sincerity. “Always, Magnus.”

And, really.

What is Magnus supposed to do other than slam him into the wall and kiss him?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
